


affair

by charlotteicewolf77



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Love, Realtionship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy solemnly followed the Master back up from the bowels of the Valiant and to their bedroom. Normally she would have enjoyed being alone with her husband but now she dreaded it because she knew it wasn't her that he was thing about but her. He had promised so many times that he would chuck her and so many times she had walked in on them together.<br/>go here:<br/>http://charlotteicewolf77.deviantart.com/gallery/40742838<br/>to see the art for this piece the one with master spelled wrong and also i recommend playtime as well as it sorta fits</p>
            </blockquote>





	affair

Lucy solemnly followed the Master back up from the bowels of the Valiant and to their bedroom. Normally she would have enjoyed being alone with her husband but now she dreaded it because she knew it wasn't her that he was thing about but her.

He had promised so many times that he would chuck her and so many times she had walked in on them together.

A girl could only take so much!

So when she walked in the next day and discovered the 2 of them in bed together she lost it.

"Why do you go back to her every time?!" Lucy roared at the Master.

Said psychotic time lord just looked up at her with an innocent expression on his face and said very sweetly,

"Because, my dear Lucy, even mega lo maniac time lords need a teddy bear."


End file.
